


Wystrojony (i trochę rozpieszczony)

by theKasiaLin



Series: Śmierć Kawalera [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crush, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, are these dates, czy to są randki?, flirt, zauroczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy uśmiech Jasona sprawia, że Tim czuje się rozpieszczany... ale nie ma mowy, żeby się w nim zakochiwał. A tak poza tym, to Jason i tak przecież nie żywi do niego żadnych uczuć... prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wystrojony (i trochę rozpieszczony)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cleaned Up (And a Little Spoiled)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054541) by [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird). 



> Yay, w końcu część druga. Motywacja w postaci JayTim week podziałała.  
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą   
> Betowała cudowna M(i)HO  
> Jak zwykle jedyną rzeczą należącą do mnie w tym opowiadaniu są ewentualne błędy językowe;)

Tim postukał palcami w stół, spojrzał na telefon, żeby sprawdzić czas i  _ brak wiadomości _ , zanim go odłożył i zaczął znowu stukać. Był nerwowy i niespokojny, walczył z chęcią zwinięcia się gdzieś w kłębek. Obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie się tak zachowywał, że będzie spokojny.  _ Przecież to była tylko kawa _ .

Przynajmniej nie zadzwonił do Jasona zaledwie poranek po tym jak się widzieli. Udało mu się odczekać kilka dni. Nawet jeżeli było to jedynie dlatego, że został wciągnięty z Bruce’em i Damianem w sprawę, która pochłonęła cały jego czas i uwagę. Na chwilę zapomniał więc o tym dziwnym uczuciu motyli w brzuchu wywoływanym wspomnieniem uśmiechu Jasona, czy właściwie  _ czegokolwiek, _ co miało miejsce tamtego dnia.

To był strzał na oślep. Z tego co wiedział, Jason mógł być równie dobrze na drugim końcu świata, albo nawet wszechświata jeśli był z Kori. Ale Tim musiał to zrobić. Musiał jeszcze raz spotkać się z Jasonem, żeby przypomnieć sobie, że  _ między nimi nic nie było _ .

Wcale nie _lubił_ Jasona Todda – na pewno nie w taki sposób, nie jak jakiś szczeniak, który zakochał się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Był po prostu zdezorientowany tym dziwnym ciepłem, które okazywał mu Jason i tym, jak łatwo mu to przychodziło. Po prostu zobaczył Jasona z dala od jego środowiska naturalnego. Dzisiaj na pewno zetknie się z ponurym dupkiem i przypomni mu się, że zazwyczaj nie wiele brakowało, żeby mu przywalił i…

\- Cześć ptaszyno – Tim podniósł wzrok i,  _ dobry boże _ , beztroski uśmiech Jasona był pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył. Poczuł jak ściska go w żołądku. Dokładnie  _ tego nie miał _ dzisiaj czuć. Doprawdy. – Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś zbyt długo.

Timowi udało się pokręcić głową. Tak naprawdę wcale nie czekał długo, po prostu każda sekunda wydawała mu się być godziną. Jason, nadal się uśmiechając, odsunął dla siebie krzesło naprzeciw Tima i usiadł. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne zasłaniały jego oczy i Tim był niemal za to wdzięczny. Tak samo jak za czarny T-shirt Jasona, który bardziej przypominał jego normalne ciuchy. Ale te jeansy… Tim miał wrażenie, że nadal pokazują aż za dobrze, jak umięśnione uda ma Jason i jak…

Wow,  _ wow,  _ nie to miało gościć w jego myślach.

\- Nie byłem pewien czy nadal będziesz w Gotham – przyznał Tim, a Jason rozsiadł się na krześle i przerzucił ramię przez oparcie.

\- Właściwie, to mnie tu nie było. Byłem w Blüdhaven, kiedy zadzwoniłeś. Cudowny chłopiec miał dla mnie cynk, którego potrzebowałem. Miałem się ulotnić, ale stwierdziłem, że mogę zostać jeszcze jeden dzień i spotkać się z ulubionym młodszym bratem.

Coś w określeniu  _ młodszy brat _ sprawiło, że Tim miał ochotę się skrzywić. I  _ na boga _ Jason miał być jego bratem. Cokolwiek między nimi było musi zostać wyjaśnione, szybko.

\- Z tym ulubionym to chyba przegiąłeś – wytknął mu Tim. Jason uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Mając wybór między tobą, a batbachorem? Daj spokój młody. Mniej prawdopodobne, że to ty mnie zamordujesz we śnie.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – to zmusiło Jasona do zdjęcia okularów. Zmierzył Tima spojrzeniem swoich niesamowitych szarych oczu i jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Nie – przyznał, – nie jestem. – Coś w tej wypowiedzi sprawiło, że żołądek Tima się skręcił. Uznanie i przyznanie, że Tim był tak samo śmiercionośny jak pozostali. I to, z jaką łatwością przyszło Jasonowi stwierdzenie tego. Zanim zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, albo nawet przetworzyć to w swoim mózgu, do ich stolika podszedł uśmiechnięty kelner.

\- Czy mogę panom coś podać?

Tim oblizał usta.

\- Dla mnie latte, na beztłuszczowym mleku, z podwójnym espresso i syropem waniliowym – mężczyzna zapisał to szybko, a Tim uniósł wzrok i natrafił na spojrzenie Jasona, który z uniesioną brwią patrzył na niego jakby zaczął mówić po chińsku. – A dla niego kawa z mlekiem z odrobiną cukru – kelner skończył notować, skinął głową i odszedł mówiąc „zaraz podam”.

\- Zamawiasz dla mnie kawę? – zapytał Jason, przekrzywiając głowę. – Myślałem, że już nie udajemy zakochanej pary.

Tim przełknął i zwinął leżące na kolanach dłonie w pięści.

\- Przez moment wyglądałeś jak zagubiony szczeniak, a ja znam cię na tyle, żeby wiedzieć jaką kawę lubisz.

Jason przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

\- Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zwracasz na takie rzeczy uwagę.

Tim wzruszył ramionami, schylił głowę, wpatrując się w stół, i pozwolił by włosy opadły mu na twarz.

\- Zwracam uwagę na wszystko – powiedział. Naprawdę tak było. Ale w jakiś sposób miał wrażenie, że na Jasona zwracał uwagę dłużej niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Może to zauroczenie nie pojawiło się tak nagle, może…

\- A tak, detektyw doskonały – Tim spojrzał w górę. Jason się uśmiechał.  _ Na boga _ , Tim nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Jason był w stanie się tak uśmiechać. Te uśmiechy sprawiały, że serce waliło mu w piersi jak oszalałe, a on sam miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Był wdzięczny niebiosom, kiedy podano kawę, bo to wybawiło go od konieczności powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Podziękował kelnerowi i owinął dłonie wokół ciepłego kubka. Patrzył jak Jason podnosi kubek, dmucha delikatnie i bierze mały łyk. A potem posyła mu kolejny z  _ tych uśmiechów _ . – Może powinienem częściej pozwalać ci zamawiać dla mnie kawę.

\- Musielibyśmy częściej się spotykać – zauważył Tim i wziął łyk swojej kawy. Napój był gorący, parzył jego język i przełyk, ale przy tak niewielkiej ilości było to przyjemne.

\- Myślę, że przeżyję – Tim musiał mocniej złapać swój kubek i zmusić się do uspokojenia oddechu i wzięcia się w garść. To spotkanie szło zupełnie nie po jego myśli. Miał uświadomić sobie, że to był Jason i zakochiwanie się w Jasonie było bez sensu…

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był zakochany nie bez powodu i, szczerze mówiąc, już od dłuższego czasu.

*

Tim pozwolił Jasonowi przejąć kontrolę nad rozmową i odkrył, że naprawdę lubił go słuchać,  _ obojętnie  _ o czym mówił. Ale kiedy Jason się  _ śmiał  _ – to Tim uwielbiał.

Kiedy nadszedł ten moment i była już najwyższa pora, żeby się zmyć Tim złapał za rachunek zanim Jason miał szansę to zrobić, wręczył kelnerowi parę banknotów i kazał mu zatrzymać resztę.

\- Mogłem sam zapłacić za swoją kawę – wytknął mu Jason, gdy wychodzili z kawiarni wprost na ruchliwą ulicę w Gotham. 

\- Ja cię zaprosiłem, więc wydawało mi się, że to było właściwe – Tim pożałował tych słów w momencie gdy opuściły jego usta. Zrozumiał, że brzmiało to tak, jakby to spotkanie było czymś więcej niż było. Bo przecież to nie była randka. Nie mogła być, bo to był Jason, a Jason nie był zainteresowany Timem, a Tim  _ musiał przestać _ interesować się Jasonem.

To było po prostu spotkanie dwóch znajomych przy kawie. Rozmawiali po prostu o tych kilku tygodniach przez które się nie widzieli.

Jason posłał mu ostatnie spojrzenie zanim założył okulary.

\- Dzięki Zamienniku. Nie pamiętam, żebyś był dla mnie taki milusi kilka lat temu.

Tim przełknął. Czy Jason naprawdę musiał to powiedzieć  _ w taki sposób _ ?

\- Byłeś trochę zajęty, próbując mnie zabić.

\- Jedyna porażka, z której się cieszę, szczerze mówiąc – Jason objął go ramieniem i ścisnął lekko. To Tim go przytulił, obejmując Jasona ramieniem w pasie i przyciskając twarz do jego klatki piersiowej, tylko na chwilę.

Możliwe, że ta  _ chwila _ nadal trwała zbyt długo, ale Jason pachniał wodą kolońską i dymem papierosowym i,  _ dobry boże _ , był taki ciepły i Tim poczuł, że kolana mu się uginają. Poczuł wibracje, gdy Jason się zaśmiał, a potem jego uścisk się wzmocnił.

\- Bawimy się w przytulanki? – zapytał Jason i Tim, lekko zaczerwieniony, spróbował się odsunąć. Zrobił to jednak za wolno, bo Jason przyciągnął go bliżej i ścisnął mocno. Tim pisnął zaskoczony a Jason roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej. – Spokojnie Timbo, nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Tim był bardzo,  _ bardzo  _ pewien, że Jason mógłby to zrobić, nawet niechcący.

*

Tim miał wyjechać z Gotham kilka dni później, ale w czasie pościgu za kilkoma uciekinierami z Arkham, Damian rozwalił sobie ramię i Bruce poprosił go, żeby zastąpił młodego na patrolach przez kilka dni. Właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko, zespół nie potrzebował go w wieży, a on bał się, że przy takiej ilości wolnego czasu będzie jeszcze więcej rozmyślał o Jasonie.

Zgodził się więc spędzić jeszcze kilka szalonych nocy w swoim rodzinnym mieście, bo to pozwalało mu nie myśleć o nim.

Było już dobrze, leżał rozciągnięty na łóżku, jego żebra nadal były obolałe. Stwierdził, ze właściwie mógłby jeszcze się trochę przespać zanim wyruszy na patrol, ale właśnie wtedy odezwał się jego telefon leżący na szafce nocnej. Sięgnął po niego, pewnie dzwonił Bruce w sprawie nocy, albo nawet Damian – dzieciak miał już dość siedzenia w domu, chociaż minęło zaledwie kilka dni.

\- Halo? – wymamrotał, nie spoglądając nawet kto dzwoni.

\- Hej ptaszyno. Nie obudziłem cię znowu?

Zesztywniał, słysząc głos Jasona. Przycisnął policzek do poduszki i wydusił z siebie:

\- Nie. Nie zupełnie. Jeszcze nie zasnąłem.

\- Ciężka noc?

\- Tak jakby – przyznał Tim. – Parę poobijanych żeber, nic co wymaga interwencji – urwał. Przecież Jason musiał po coś dzwonić. Nie mógł tak po prostu sprawdzać, czy wszystko u niego w porządku, prawda?  - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Pytanie zabrzmiało ostrzej niż Tim to planował, więc skrzywił się gdy tylko skończył mówić. Jason jednak tylko się roześmiał.

\- Straszny z ciebie zrzęda kiedy się nie wyśpisz, czyli właściwie zawsze. 

\- Bardzo  _ śmieszne,  _ Jason.

\- Dostaliście wczoraj z kolegami lanie?

Tim zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nadal jestem w Gotham.

Zaległa chwila ciszy przerwana jedynie krótkim „Oh”. Tim zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli Jason o tym nie wiedział  to dlaczego…

\- W takim razie co powiesz na kolację?

_ Co? _

\- Um, co?

\- No wiesz, to taki posiłek wieczorem. Alfred zawsze się wkurzał, jak się na na niego spóźnialiśmy…

\- Wiem czym jest  _ kolacja, _ dupku – odparł Tim. No dobra, rozśmieszyło go to. – Czy ty próbujesz się ze mną umówić?

Okej, może nie musiał mówić tego w ten sposób. Naprawdę _nie powinien był_ mówić tego w ten sposób.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jestem pewien, że nie chcesz żebym zaświnił ci kuchnię. Chyba że jesteś w posiadłości, wtedy mógłbym się wśliznąć do kuchennego nieba Alfreda… - Tim prychnął. Po tonie głosu Jasona, mógł stwierdzić, że Todd się uśmiecha.

\- Nie, nadal jestem u siebie,

\- Aha. Cóż, moja oferta nadal jest aktualna. Musisz coś zjeść zanim wyjdziesz i tak dalej.

Tim przewrócił się na plecy.

\- Tylko pod warunkiem, że zabierzesz mnie do jakiejś dobrej restauracji.

Jason się roześmiał a jego przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Ubierz się ładnie, maleńka. Przyjadę po ciebie za dwie godziny – Jason rozłączył się. Tim uniósł telefon i spojrzał na niego. Jason go nie poprawił, a na dodatek to  _ pieszczotliwe przezwisko _ .

To nie była randka. To zdecydowanie nie mogła być randka.

*

Okej, może to jednak  _ trochę  _ była randka. Ale tylko  _ trochę. _

Tim próbował przekonać siebie, że to była randka tylko dla niego. Ale w tym sensie była to pół-randka. Rozmyślał, poprawiając się przed lustrem w łazience. Zaczął walczyć z włosami przeczesując je palcami. Zastanawiał się czy powinien je związać, czy zostawić rozpuszczone, czy może  _ coś _ z nimi zrobić, kiedy Jason zapukał do drzwi. Dobra, ktoś zapukał – ale kto poza Jasonem mógłby do niego przyjść?

Ta myśl była trochę przerażająca.

Wyłączył światło w łazience i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Przekręcił klucz i otworzył je. Już od progu Jason posłał mu uśmiech, ten zawadiacki który sprawiał, że on sam wyglądał niczym jakiś diabeł, a żołądek Tima zawiązywał się w supeł.

\- Hej – powiedział Tim, czując bardziej niż widząc, jak Jason taksuje go wzrokiem. A potem… jego uśmiech jeszcze urósł.

\- No cześć, Zamienniku. Widzę, że naprawdę się wystroiłeś – Tim zarumienił się z zakłopotaniem, ciągnąc lekko za dół swojej różowej koszuli. Kilka górnych guzików zostawił rozpiętych, i może materiał był trochę zbyt obcisły, ale na pewno nie aż tak jak materiał kwiecistych spodni które miał na sobie włożone w botki.

\- Zgodnie z twoją instrukcją – odparł Tim, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i starając się nie mierzyć Jasona wzrokiem. Był ubrany cały na  _ czarno _ i wyglądał lepiej niż Bruce kiedykolwiek mógłby zamarzyć. Tim musiał powstrzymać się przed gapieniem, gdy Jason zrobił krok do tyłu i wyciągnął w jego stronę jedno ramie.

\- Starałem się wystroić dla ciebie.

I jak  _ do cholery _ Tim miał to rozumieć? Pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia i przyjrzał się czarnej koszuli Jasona, jego czarnym spodniom, butom i jego także czarnej skórzanej kurtce.

\- Okradłeś szafę Bruce’a? – próbował tym zamaskować fakt, że serce waliło mu w piersi, a puls oszalał. Jason prychnął.

\- On może co najwyżej śnić o tym, że wygląda tak dobrze jak ja – co do tego Tim nie miał wątpliwości. – Gotowy? Bo ja umieram z głodu.

\- Tak – powiedział Tim, upewniając się, że ma klucze w kieszeni. Zgasił światło i zamknął drzwi. Przekręcił klucz w zamku. – Jedziemy moim samochodem czy…

\- Właściwie to myślałem, że może chciałbyś się przejechać ze mną – powiedział Jason, gdy schodzili po schodach. Wyszli z budynku i Jason podszedł do swojego motoru. Wyciągnął dwa kaski: swój i zapasowy, który podał Timowi. Przez cały czas uśmiechał się w ten zawadiacki sposób i Tim musiał sam siebie przekonywać, że wcale nie trzęsą mu się dłonie, gdy zakładał kask na głowę.

Zdecydowanie trzęsły mu się dłonie.

*

Tim cieszył się, że ma na głowie kask, nawet wiedząc, że po ściągnięciu go jego włosy będą wyglądały beznadziejnie. Cieszył się, bo była to jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała go przed wtuleniem policzka w plecy Jasona, przed wdychaniem jego zapachu… przed narobieniem sobie kłopotów. Wystarczająco ciężko było mu trzymać Jasona w pasie – chciał, żeby Jason go objął, chciał móc się w niego wtulić.

Chwila,  _ chwila!  _ wtulić? Może to była trochę przesada.

\- Przez ciebie mam rozwaloną fryzurę – powiedział, oddając kask Jasonowi i przeczesując palcami włosy. Jason przewrócił oczami, schował kaski i oboma rękami zmierzwił włosy Tima. Tim pisnął zaskoczony, a Jason zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy palcami doprowadzając je do porządku.

\- Proszę, już jest dobrze. A teraz chodź – złapał Tima za rękę i poprowadził wzdłuż zatłoczonej ulicy. Tim podążył za nim do słabo oświetlonego budynku, z którego dochodziła zachęcająca muzyka. Jason podał nazwisko ubranej na czarno kobiecie, która skinieniem głowy zaprosiła go do środka.

Próbował zebrać się do kupy. Słyszał o tym miejscu, jeśli nazwa na budynku była sugestią odnośnie tego, dokąd zmierzali. Była to nowa  _ modna _ restauracja. Z tego co pamiętał, zarezerwowanie tu stolika, jeśli nie było się kimś znanym,  _ graniczyło z cudem _ .

\- Jak udało ci się zdobyć tu rezerwację? – zapytał Tim, gdy wysiedli z  _ cholernej windy _ kilka pięter wyżej. Ich stolik był tuż przy dużym oknie, z którego roztaczał się widok na tętniące życiem miasto. Powoli robiło się ciemno. Był aż nazbyt świadom komórki spoczywającej w jego kieszeni. Może powinien był powiedzieć Bruce’owi, że dzisiaj zacznie patrol później niż zazwyczaj…

\- Pociągnąłem za parę sznurków – przyznał Jason. – No co? Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie mogłem przecież zabrać cię do knajpy z burgerami za rogiem, a nie chciałem też, żebyś czuł się jak na biznesowej kolacji z Bruce’em i jego partnerami – Jason odchylił się odrobinę. Światło z zewnątrz igrało w jego włosach, odbijało się od jego oczu…  _ cholera _ , wyglądał tak dobrze, nawet się o to nie starając. – Uwodzenie Tima Drake’a nie jest takie łatwe,  _ młody. _

Tim przewrócił oczami, zakrywając usta dłonią i próbując stłumić prychnięcie. Przede wszystkim chciał jednak zamaskować swój rumieniec. Jason żartował,  _ prawda? _ Musiał żartować. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – powiedział Tim, otwierając menu i przeglądając je. Był aż nazbyt świadomy spojrzenia Jasona na sobie. Po chwili podniósł na niego wzrok. – No co?

\- Ufasz mi?

Tim zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział z łatwością. Szczerze?  _ Naprawdę _ ufał Jasonowi. Dużo bardziej niż to okazywał. Znacznie bardziej niż większości ludzi.

Jason wynagrodził go za to ciepłym uśmiechem, sięgnął przez stół i zamknął menu Tima.

\- Pozwól mi zamówić za ciebie – Tim uniósł brew. – Wiem co lubisz i wiem, że nie chcesz niczego ciężkiego przed patrolem. Ale wiem też, że będziesz chciał spróbować wszystkiego i zirytujesz się, nie wiedząc od czego masz zacząć.

Tim otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął bo, prawdę mówiąc, Jason miał rację.  _ Aż za dużo racji _ . I to było straszne.

\- W porządku  - powiedział - ale tylko dlatego, że ty zaufałeś mi w sprawie swojej kawy. 

Jason roześmiał się, a Tim próbował nie zapamiętywać tego dźwięku, próbował schować go na dnie swojego serca, by móc do niego wracać.

*

_ Zdecydowanie _ dobrze zrobił, ufając Jasonowi. Przejrzał menu jeszcze raz, gdy Jason składał zamówienie i  _ tak, tak,  _ chciałby spróbować wszystkiego, więc nie byłoby mowy o szybkim podjęci decyzji. Ani o wybraniu czegoś lekkiego, po czym nie czuł by się ociężały przez całą noc. 

Sałatki, które zamówił im Jason miały więcej składników, niż Tim był w stanie zliczyć, ale były  _ przepyszne _ i inne. Tim klepnął rękę Jasona, gdy ten podkradł mu trochę sałatki, zanim Todd przesunął swój talerz w jego stronę i uniósł brew. Dobrze wiedział, że Tim będzie chciał spróbować.

Okej, może  _ nie zupełnie  _ wiedział.

\- Nigdy nie będę kwestionował twojego gustu – powiedział Tim, przyglądając się płatkowi migdału na szczycie swojego widelca. Jason uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Byłbyś zdziwiony, jak dobry jest. To znaczy… Jestem tu przecież z tobą – Tim zarumienił się odrobinę. Włożył widelec do ust, zmusił się do pogryzienia kęsa i przełknięcia, byle tylko nie musieć odpowiadać od razu.

\- Uważaj, bo takie gadanie może cię zaprowadzić prosto do mojego mieszkania – to był żart. To  _ naprawdę  _ był żart. Jason uśmiechnął się tylko, w ten swój diabelsko-przystojny sposób, który wywoływał u Tima dreszcze.

\- Ah tak? – Jason pochylił się lekko nad stołem i Tim nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych oczu. – Brzmi naprawdę dobrze. Nie jestem tylko pewien czy tata-nietoperz będzie zadowolony, że opuszczasz rodzinny wieczorek – Jason puścił mu oko. Tim przełknął ciężko. Tak bardzo chciał zbliżyć się do Jasona, wystarczyłoby tylko odrobinę się pochylić i mógłby pocałować Jasona tak, jak marzył o tym od tamtego pocałunku…

Przed zrobieniem tego uratowały go wibracje w kieszeni. Zmienił pozycję i spojrzał w dół. Jason również odwrócił wzrok w stronę miasta. Tim wyciągnął telefon i zobaczył wiadomość od Bruce’a: „ _ Gdzie jesteś? _ ”. Westchnął.

\- To od niego – stwierdził Jason, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. Tim skinął głową.

\- Taa. Ja… powinienem chyba się przebrać i wyjść na miasto. Przepraszam cię Jay – Jason odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę i Tim starał się nie wyczytywać nic z jego oczu, niemalże  _ smutnych _ oczu.

\- Daj spokój. Wiedziałem, że mamy mało czasu – odwrócił się i przywołał kelnerkę. Wyciągnął portfel gdy podchodziła. Tim w tym czasie kończył odpisywać Bruce’owi: „ _ Przepraszam, mam poślizg. Spotkamy się przy punkcie siódmym za pół godziny _ ”. Gdy podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że kelnerka już odchodzi, zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mogłem za to zapłacić – stwierdził Tim. – Tu musi być nieziemsko drogo.

Jason machnął ręką.

\- Cicho, ptaszyno. Trzymaj tę swoją czarną kartę Wayne’a z dala ode mnie. Dla mnie to żaden problem. Poza tym, byłem ci winny za tamtą kawę.

\- To musiało kosztować tyle, co trzydzieści takich kaw – zauważył Tim. Kelnerka odniosła Jasonowi jego kartę. Todd posłał jej uśmiech, podpisał rachunek i schował kartę.

\- W takim razie zapisz je sobie wszystkie w kalendarzu. A teraz już chodź, zanim B sam po ciebie przyjdzie – Jason wstał i Tim zrobił to samo. Patrzył jak drugi mężczyzna obchodzi stół, żeby podać mu ramię. Tim wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę zanim je przyjął. Wtulił się delikatnie w Jasona i ruszył z nim do windy. Starał się nie przywierać do niego zbyt mocno, ale z każdym wdechem czuł zapach wody kolońskiej i dymu. Zapach, który nie był już tylko wspomnieniem. Jason był tu, tuż obok niego. Taki ciepły. I Tim chciał jedynie móc wtulić się w jego ramiona.

Było już za późno, aby o tym nie myśleć. Teraz mógł jedynie powstrzymywać się przed urzeczywistnieniem tych marzeń.

Dotarli do drzwi i zatrzymali się, widząc, że zaczęło padać. Deszcz nie był mocny i Tim stwierdził, że było to mało ważne, bo za chwilę i tak będzie u siebie, gdzie przebierze się w strój. Ale wtedy usłyszał szelest. Obejrzał się i zauważył, że Jason zdejmuje kurtkę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Jason zrobił już krok do przodu, trzymając kurtkę w jednej dłoni, a drugą ręką otwierał już przed Timem drzwi. Tim zrobił krok na przód, a Jason, gdy tylko puścił drzwi, rozłożył nad nim swoją kurtkę, robiąc z niej tymczasowy parasol.

\- Jason, co ty  _ robisz _ ? – zapytał Tim, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jason uśmiechnął się. Krople deszczu błyszczały w jego włosach.

\- Jestem gentlemanem – odpowiedział. Tim zassał swoją wargę, ale sięgnął w górę również łapiąc za kurtkę. Serce waliło mu w piersi, jak oszalałe. Kiedy dotarli do motocykla Jasona, Tim sam trzymał kurtkę, a Jason sięgnął po jego kask i delikatnie założył mu go na głowę. Tim wciągnął powietrze. To się nie mogło dziać…  – Załóż ją na siebie zanim się przeziębisz.

Tim opuścił ręce i narzucił na siebie kurtkę. Była na niego za duża, ale skóra nadal była ciepła i dziwnie miękka i, cholera jasna, pachniała  _ dokładnie _ jak Jason. Obserwował, jak Jason wkłada swój kask i wsiada na motor, zanim zajął miejsce za nim i złapał go w pasie. 

Jason obrócił się, nie odpalając jeszcze silnika.

\- Złap się mocniej – powiedział. – Drogi są mokre, może być ślisko.

Tim nie potrzebował dodatkowych powodów. Przysunął się bliżej, przywierając do pleców Jasona i obejmując go mocno w pasie. Jason już patrzył na drogę, przekręcał kluczyk w stacyjce i wyjeżdżał na jezdnię.

*

Nadal mżyło gdy dotarli pod dom Tima. Jason zgasił silnik i Tim niechętnie rozluźnił swój uścisk. Ściągnął kask i wręczył go Jasonowi, zsiadając z motoru. Jason zsiadł na chwilę, żeby schować kask, po czym wsiadł z powrotem na swój motocykl. Tim zaczął zdejmować kurtkę, ale drugi mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Potrzebujesz jej.

Jason ściągnął kask. Pod wpływem wilgoci jego włosy skręciły się i Tim chciał wpleść w nie palce.

\- Nie, zatrzymaj ją, Timmers. Odbiorę ją kiedy indziej – Tim zaczął bawić się mankietem i oblizał usta.

\- Um… dzięki za kolację. Było miło.

\- Na tyle miło, żebyś zgodził się na powtórkę?

Tim roześmiał się.

\- Tak, jeśli będziesz taki wystrojony i będziesz mnie dalej rozpieszczać.

Jason uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Da się zrobić, maleńka – Tim poczuł, że się rumieni. Nie miał pojęcia, co miedzy nimi  _ było _ : czy to był żart, czy za dużo mu się wydawało, czy może był na tyle tępy, że nic nie zauważył… do cholery, czy wiedział to nawet Jason? – Idź już zanim duży zły nietoperz się zniecierpliwi.

\- A tak – Tim przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Siląc się na lekki, żartobliwy ton wydusił z siebie – Nie poprosisz o pocałunek na dobranoc? – Jason nadal się uśmiechał i Tim pomyślał, że zaraz się roześmieje, zmierzwi mu włosy, a on po prostu zacznie szykować się na noc.

\- Skoro proponujesz – Tim na sekundę przestał oddychać. Jason skinieniem palca kazał mu się zbliżyć i Tim…. co on robił na miłość boską?  _ Co on sobie w ogóle myślał? _ Pochylił się, a Jason uniósł rękę, wplótł palce w jego coraz bardziej mokre włosy, zbliżył twarz do jego, aż ich usta się zetknęły. To był powolny pocałunek, zupełnie inny od tego z targów. Usta Jasona były jednak tak samo ciepłe jak pamiętał. Przechylił głowę, naśladując powolne, intensywne ruchy warg Jasona. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę co robi, wyciągnął w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny rękę i złapał za jego ramię.

Gdy Jason się odsunął, wcześniej niż chciałby tego Tim (dużo za wcześnie, jeśli miał być szczery), Tim poczuł, że drżą mu nogi. Oddałby wszystko, żeby Jason mógł całować go tak całą noc. Otworzył oczy (kiedy on je w ogóle  _ zamknął _ ?) i napotkał spojrzenie i leniwy uśmiech Jasona.

\- Uważaj – wyszeptał Jason. I czy mu się to zdawało, czy jego głos był zachrypnięty? – Od takich pocałunków można się uzależnić. – Tim zdjął swoją rękę z ramienia Jasona,  _ wiedząc _ jak bardzo drżą mu dłonie. Jason wyciągnął swoją dłoń, zupełnie jakby chciał przyjaźnie poklepać go po policzku, ale zamiast tego delikatnie przesunął swoimi palcami po jego skórze. – Do zobaczenia, maleńka.

Tim skinął głową.

\- Tak. Dz…dzięki za dzisiaj – w myślach przeklął się za to zająknięcie. Serce łomotało mu w piersi, jakby właśnie skończył biec maraton na dachach Gotham. – Dobrze się bawiłem.

\- Ja też – Jason uniósł kask i założył go na głowę. Zapalił silnik. – Uważaj na siebie, Tim. – Drake skinął głową i bezgłośnie powiedział „ _ Ty też _ ”, obserwując jak Jason odjeżdża. Patrzył za nim do czasu aż zniknął za rogiem ulicy.

Przez chwilę Tim stał w deszczu, zanim pospiesznie wszedł do budynku i po schodach do mieszkania. Dopiero za trzecim razem udało mu się włożyć klucz do zamka, tak bardzo drżały mu dłonie. Kiedy już wszedł do środka, oparł się ciężko o drzwi, pocierając twarz dłońmi.

To było… jeszcze nic w jego życiu nie zostawiło go w takiej niepewności. Nie miał nawet pojęcia  _ co _ to właściwie było. Czy to była randka? Czy po prostu byli dwoma kumplami, spędzającymi miło czas? Ale jeśli tak, to dlaczego Jason go  _ pocałował _ ?

Objął się ramionami, ściskając mocno. Było mu tak przyjemnie w kurtce Jasona, że nie chciał jej ściągać, ani przebierać się w strój Robina. Chciał wdrapać się na swoje łóżko i zanurzyć w zapachu Jasona. Chciał do niego zadzwonić, powiedzieć mu, żeby zawrócił, żeby do niego przyszedł. Tim zrobiłby mu kawę. Mogliby przegadać całą noc. Do diabła z patrolem: Gotham przetrwa, Bruce mógłby poradzić sobie sam przez jedną noc.

Może Jason znowu by go pocałował. Może Tim zdobyłby się na odwagę, żeby zainicjować pocałunek. Może spędziłby pół nocy w ramionach Jasona, zatracając się w tym niebie, o którym nigdy nawet nie śnił – w jego ustach.

Tim zassał wargę i zmusił się do odepchnięcia od drzwi. Wszedł do sypialni. Zrzucił kurtkę Jasona na łóżko i zaczął rozpinać koszulę, żeby móc się przebrać. Wiedział, że nie mógł już tego dłużej odkładać.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie na dużo się tej nocy nie przyda. Spędzi całą noc podążając za Bruce’em i zastanawiając się, czy Jason poczuł choć cząstkę tego pragnienia, które spalało go od środka. Nie mógł się już dłużej oszukiwać. Nie lubił Jasona  _ tylko trochę _ .  _ Naprawdę  _ go lubił. Dużo bardziej niż był w stanie to pojąć, ale to go nie powstrzymywało.

Chciałby tylko wiedzieć, co Jason o tym myśli. Czy były to tylko jego zwykłe, niewinne żarty, jego zwyczajne przekomarzanie, czy też  _ mówił poważnie? _


End file.
